Hitherto, in a personal computer, when connecting a printer which the personal computer's OS does not support by standard, a device driver of the printer is installed in the personal computer.
When the device driver of the printer is installed, it is interposed between the editor of the personal computer and its printer, and the edited data created by the editor of the personal computer is output to the printer while it is converted into a data format suited to the printer, which is the output destination. As a result, the edited data created by the editor of the personal computer can be printed by the printer (see, for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2007-140597).
Therefore, when printing is attempted by a printer which is not supported by the OS of the personal computer, a device driver of the printer is needed, and the device driver must be installed in the personal computer.
On the other hand, recently, the concern about security is heightening, an administrator is allocated for each information system, and the device driver cannot be installed in many cases without permission of the administrator. In the present situation not allowing installation of the device driver easily in a personal computer, if the edited data is the matter created by the editor of the same personal computer, a tremendous labor is needed to print by the personal computer in which the device driver is not installed.
In particular, if the printer is of a portable type, its features are sacrificed, and such a situation is giving a bad impression to the users in the present market filled with user-friendly products.